Millionaire Hot Seat (2015 season)
Is is seventh season of Australian version of Millionaire Hot Seat. Hosted by Eddie McGuire. Top prize is $1,000,000. Each contestant had clock: * Questions 1-5 - 15 seconds * Questions 6-10 - 30 seconds * Questions 11-15 - 45 seconds Lifelines * Pass * Ask A Friend * Switch the Question (April 13, 2015 - May 8, 2015, September 21-25, 2015). This lifeline could only be used on the day's final question. The question would be swapped, but the contestant would stay the same. Episodes * Episode 1 (19th January 2015) * Episode 2 (20th January 2015) * Episode 3 (21st January 2015) * Episode 4 (27th January 2015) * Episode 5 (28th January 2015) * Episode 6 (29th January 2015) * Episode 7 (2nd February 2015) * Episode 8 (3rd February 2015) * Episode 9 (4th February 2015) * Episode 10 (5th February 2015) * Episode 11 (6th February 2015) Alexandra Keddie Steve Whitaker Frank Zavona Stewart Hendrie Aisling O'Connor Karen Morris ($10,000) * Episode 12 (9th February 2015) * Episode 13 (10th February 2015) * Episode 14 (11th February 2015) * Episode 15 (12th February 2015) * Episode 16 (13th February 2015) * Episode 17 (16th February 2015) * Episode 18 (17th February 2015) * Episode 19 (18th February 2015) * Episode 20 (19th February 2015) * Episode 21 (23rd February 2015) * Episode 22 (24th February 2015) * Episode 23 (25th February 2015) * Episode 24 (26th February 2015) * Episode 25 (27th February 2015) * Episode 26 (2nd March 2015) * Episode 27 (3rd March 2015) * Episode 28 (4th March 2015) * Episode 29 (5th March 2015) * Episode 30 (9th March 2015) - State vs State: Heat (1) * Episode 31 (10th March 2015) - State vs State: Heat (2) * Episode 32 (11th March 2015) - State vs State: Heat (3) * Episode 33 (12th March 2015) - State vs State: Heat (4) * Episode 34 (13th March 2015) - State vs State: Heat (5) * Episode 35 (16th March 2015) - State vs State: Final * Episode 36 (17th March 2015) * Episode 37 (18th March 2015) * Episode 38 (19th March 2015) * Episode 39 (23rd March 2015) * Episode 40 (24th March 2015) * Episode 41 (25th March 2015) * Episode 42 (27th March 2015) * Episode 43 (30th March 2015) * Episode 44 (31st March 2015) * Episode 45 (1st April 2015) * Episode 46 (2nd April 2015) * Episode 47 (13th April 2015) * Episode 48 (14th April 2015) * Episode 49 (15th April 2015) * Episode 50 (16th April 2015) * Episode 51 (17th April 2015) * Episode 52 (17th April 2015) * Episode 53 (21st April 2015) * Episode 54 (22nd April 2015) * Episode 55 (23rd April 2015) * Episode 56 (24th April 2015) * Episode 57 (27th April 2015) * Episode 58 (28th April 2015) * Episode 59 (29th April 2015) * Episode 60 (30th April 2015) * Episode 61 (1st May 2015) * Episode 62 (4th May 2015) * Episode 63 (5th May 2015) * Episode 64 (6th May 2015) * Episode 65 (7th May 2015) * Episode 66 (8th May 2015) * Episode 67 (11th May 2015) * Episode 68 (12th May 2015) * Episode 69 (13th May 2015) * Episode 70 (14th May 2015) * Episode 71 (15th May 2015) * Episode 72 (18th May 2015) * Episode 73 (19th May 2015) * Episode 74 (20th May 2015) * Episode 75 (21st May 2015) * Episode 76 (22nd May 2015) * Episode 77 (25th May 2015) * Episode 78 (26th May 2015) * Episode 79 (27th May 2015) * Episode 80 (28th May 2015) * Episode 81 (29th May 2015) ? ? Anna Peter Walton ($10,000) ? ? * Episode 82 (1st June 2015) * Episode 83 (2nd June 2015) * Episode 84 (3rd June 2015) * Episode 85 (4th June 2015) * Episode 86 (5th June 2015) * Episode 87 (8th June 2015) * Episode 88 (9th June 2015) * Episode 89 (10th June 2015) * Episode 90 (11th June 2015) * Episode 91 (12th June 2015) * Episode 92 (15th June 2015) * Episode 93 (16th June 2015) * Episode 94 (17th June 2015) * Episode 95 (18th June 2015) * Episode 96 (19th June 2015) * Episode 97 (22nd June 2015) * Episode 98 (23rd June 2015) * Episode 99 (24th June 2015) * Episode 100 (25th June 2015) * Episode 101 (26th June 2015) * Episode 102 (29th June 2015) * Episode 103 (30th June 2015) * Episode 104 (1st July 2015) * Episode 105 (2nd July 2015) * Episode 106 (3rd July 2015) * Episode 107 (6th July 2015) * Episode 108 (7th July 2015) * Episode 109 (8th July 2015) * Episode 110 (9th July 2015) * Episode 111 (10th July 2015) * Episode 112 (13th July 2015) * Episode 113 (14th July 2015) * Episode 114 (15th July 2015) * Episode 115 (16th July 2015) * Episode 116 (17th July 2015) * Episode 117 (20th July 2015) * Episode 118 (21st July 2015) * Episode 119 (22nd July 2015) * Episode 120 (23rd July 2015) * Episode 121 (24th July 2015) * Episode 122 (27th July 2015) * Episode 123 (28th July 2015) Dawn Simpson ($250,000) Sam Wade Jo Gardner Carly Blair Barrie Macmillan Julian Cattarin * Episode 124 (29th July 2015) * Episode 125 (30th July 2015) * Episode 126 (31st July 2015) * Episode 127 (3rd August 2015) - Hotplate Edition Christine and Tania Aron and Vanessa Eddie and Marie Conrad and Liam Lauren and Nola Philippe and Pascal ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) * Episode 128 (4th August 2015) * Episode 129 (5th August 2015) * Episode 130 (6th August 2015) * Episode 131 (7th August 2015) * Episode 132 (10th August 2015) * Episode 133 (11th August 2015) Emily Wallace Marty Eder Simone Tyler ($50,000) Thomas Stanley Jacob Beaver Lou Carroll * Episode 134 (12th August 2015) * Episode 135 (13th August 2015) * Episode 136 (14th August 2015) * Episode 137 (17th August 2015) * Episode 138 (18th August 2015) * Episode 139 (19th August 2015) * Episode 140 (20th August 2015) * Episode 141 (21st August 2015) * Episode 142 (24th August 2015) * Episode 143 (25th August 2015) * Episode 144 (26th August 2015) * Episode 145 (27th August 2015) Kelly Kealey Lisa Horn Mark Evans Christina Chrisakis Ben Patching ($20,000) Kylie Robbins * Episode 146 (28th August 2015) * Episode 147 (31st August 2015) * Episode 148 (1st September 2015) Danielle Du Plessis Nigel Keyi Shelby Klohs Debbie Curtis Michael Dotchin Zac Goodall ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) * Episode 149 (2nd September 2015) * Episode 150 (3rd September 2015) Ken James Charly O'Reilly ($20,000) Jo Rose Theja Surpaneni Trent Bartfield Margaret Francese * Episode 151 (4th September 2015) Kelly Ruecker Emma Brelsford Damien Hancock Leanne Foley Harrison Delai Andrew Balcerzak ($10,000) * Episode 152 (7th September 2015) * Episode 153 (8th September 2015) * Episode 154 (9th September 2015) * Episode 155 (10th September 2015) Denise Digenakis Glenn Deoki Courtenay Young Ian Wood ($20,000) Domenica Turkowsky Nathan Cole * Episode 156 (11th September 2015) * Episode 157 (14th September 2015) * Episode 158 (15th September 2015) * Episode 159 (16th September 2015) * Episode 160 (17th September 2015) * Episode 161 (18th September 2015) * Episode 162 (21st September 2015) * Episode 163 (22nd September 2015) * Episode 164 (23rd September 2015) * Episode 165 (24th September 2015) * Episode 166 (25th September 2015) * Episode 167 (28th September 2015) * Episode 168 (29th September 2015) * Episode 169 (30th September 2015) * Episode 170 (1st October 2015) * Episode 171 (2nd October 2015) * Episode 172 (5th October 2015) * Episode 173 (6th October 2015) * Episode 174 (7th October 2015) Paul Taylor Jane Aubrey Andrew Spetter Andrea Cate Jo Willoughby ($20,000) Sam Young * Episode 175 (8th October 2015) Wallace Meehan Glenn Ferguson Tea Boromisa ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) Margie Riseley Sue Tuffin Joel Oliver * Episode 176 (9th October 2015) * Episode 177 (12th October 2015) * Episode 178 (13th October 2015) * Episode 179 (14th October 2015) * Episode 180 (15th October 2015) * Episode 181 (16th October 2015) Sharon Futcher Jane Lalor John Hurley Joel Sassen Danny Knox Eliza Wellington ($1,000 - lost on $10,000) * Episode 182 (19th October 2015) * Episode 183 (20th October 2015) * Episode 184 (21st October 2015) * Episode 185 (22nd October 2015) Laura Johnston Bob Findlay Michael Wintle Liz Barry ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) Jacob Steel Amanda Ferguson * Episode 186 (23rd October 2015) * Episode 187 (26th October 2015) * Episode 188 (27th October 2015) * Episode 189 (28th October 2015) * Episode 190 (29th October 2015) * Episode 191 (30th October 2015) * Episode 192 (2nd November 2015) * Episode 193 (3rd November 2015) * Episode 194 (4th November 2015) * Episode 194-5 (9th November 2015) Irene McLeod Bec Cochrane ($50,000) Mark Dudek Shannon Baehre Brendan Dayapraar Jamie Thomson * Episode 195 (10th November 2015) * Episode 196 (11th November 2015) * Episode 197 (12th November 2015) * Episode 198 (18th November 2015) * Episode 199 (19th November 2015) * Episode 200 (20th November 2015) * Episode 201 (23rd November 2015) * Episode 202 (24th November 2015) * Episode 203 (25th November 2015) * Episode 204 (26th November 2015) * Episode 205 (27th November 2015) * Episode 206 (30th November 2015) * Episode 207 (1st December 2015) * Episode 208 (2nd December 2015) * Episode 209 (7th December 2015) * Episode 210 (8th December 2015) * Episode 211 (9th December 2015) * Episode 212 (14th December 2015) * Episode 213 (15th December 2015) * Episode 214 (16th December 2015) Incorrect Dated Episode * Episode ? (9th November 2015) Irene McLeod Bec Cochrane ($50,000) Mark Dudek Shannon Baehre Brendan Dayapraar Jamie Thomson Trivia *In 11th episode, Alexandra Keddie passed on 3rd question to Steve Whitaker, who passed on 4th question to Frank Zavona, answered the 4th question wrong, then Stewart Hendrie passed on 5th question to Aisling O'Connor, who answered the 5th question wrong, then Karen Morris as well passed on the 5th question back to Alexandra Keddie. This is one of the episodes where all 6 six contestants have seen one of the first 5 questions. *In 145th episode, Kelly Kealey answered the 3th question incorrectly. * The "Ask A Friend" lifeline first appeared in the same episode that Erin Lamkin won $250,000 by guessing 8 times in a row. * In the Mega Cash Jackpot special episodes (30-35), in which participants from every state of Australia played to accumulate the jackpot, which was raffled on March 16, 2015 episode. Gerard Lane is contestant who won $541,000 jackpot. Category:Australian Series